Freedom
by UzumakiUchiha411
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom**

Note: this story is purely fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. That privelege would belong to Disney.

Chapter one

Jack looked appraisingly over Will's shoulder at the drawing that the blacksmith was constructing. Before he got a good look however, Will snapped the book shut and stood up, causing Jack to stand up straight.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"This happens to be my ship...I have a right to be here."

Will looked around at Jack and rolled his eyes.

"I mean why are you looking over my shoulder?"  
"Curiousity, mate. It should be considered a sin."

Will strode off to his quarters on the Black Pearl, hid his sketchbook in the drawer under his bed and flopped on it. Ever since he had joined the crew of the Pearl brokenhearted and lonely, he'd been getting pity from everyone on board. Even Jack and Anamaria and they very rarely went easy on anybody. Elizabeth had left him for the newly reinstated Commodore Norrington and he had drunk himself into a stupor. When he awoke he was in the prison. He was saved by Jack and the crew and he's been on the ship ever since. There came a knock upon the door and he stood up reluctantly to answer it. When he did he was greeted with the friendly face of Gibbs.

"Captain said to fetch you for supper. You'll be dining with him tonight."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

He closed his door and leaned against it. This was just great. He now had to endure even more time with the captain than normal. Under any normal circumstances this would be no problem. In Will's predicament however...well...it was just different. You see, Will had been nursing a soft spot for Jack ever since he came aboard the ship. He knew it was wrong but something inside him kept telling him that there was nothing wrong with loving his captain.'Yeah right.' he thought to himself. He straightened out his white shirt and left the safety of his bedroom. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom**

Note: this story is purely fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. That privelege would belong to Disney.

Jack looked appraisingly over Will's shoulder at the drawing that the blacksmith was constructing. Before he got a good look however, Will snapped the book shut and stood up, causing Jack to stand up straight.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"This happens to be my ship...I have a right to be here."

Will looked around at Jack and rolled his eyes.

"I mean why are you looking over my shoulder?"  
"Curiousity, mate. It should be considered a sin."

Will strode off to his quarters on the Black Pearl, hid his sketchbook in the drawer under his bed and flopped on it. Ever since he had joined the crew of the Pearl brokenhearted and lonely, he'd been getting pity from everyone on board. Even Jack and Anamaria and they very rarely went easy on anybody. Elizabeth had left him for the newly reinstated Commodore Norrington and he had drunk himself into a stupor. When he awoke he was in the prison. He was saved by Jack and the crew and he's been on the ship ever since. There came a knock upon the door and he stood up reluctantly to answer it. When he did he was greeted with the friendly face of Gibbs.

"Captain said to fetch you for supper. You'll be dining with him tonight."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

He closed his door and leaned against it. This was just great. He now had to endure even more time with the captain than normal. Under any normal circumstances this would be no problem. In Will's predicament however...well...it was just different. You see, Will had been nursing a soft spot for Jack ever since he came aboard the ship. He knew it was wrong but something inside him kept telling him that there was nothing wrong with loving his captain.'Yeah right.' he thought to himself. He straightened out his white shirt and left the safety of his bedroom. This was going to be one hell of a night.

Chapter two

Jack paced the room nervously. He didn't want to screw anything up and scare Will away. This dinner had to be perfect. He had set up the table himself and he felt that some candlelight would help things along. He looked up at the ceiling and said to himself,

"Let's see if I can take my own advice and wait until the opportune moment."

There was a knock on the door and he opened it hastily. Will stood there looking expectant and…dare Jack say it…nervous?

"Ah, Will, come in. Got everything set up for you."

Will looked around as he entered and sighed to himself. He truly had no idea why he had been invited to Jack's personal quarters, but long experience on the Pearl made him wary of even the smallest gesture at kindness.


End file.
